


Love Is Blind

by SilverinosHappyEndings (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Lithuania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverinosHappyEndings
Summary: Short story. Donny Montell is rehearsing his Eurovision song when he is interrupted.





	Love Is Blind

Donny Montell was practising his Eurovision song 'Love Is Blind', on the stage. A few of the jury members were sitting there, to take a sneak peek of his performance. Of course, the Lithuanian was wearing his blindfold, which was part of the act. So he didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind him. The person pulled Donny's blindfold off. Donny was frightened for a moment before he realised what was going on. Another stage invader.  
"What... who are you?" Donny asked.  
"That doesn't matter! This rehearsal is over!" the stage invader yelled, kicking over some props and running off the stage.  
Donny sighed. Yet another interruption. It seemed that this contest was full of them. Oh well. The police pulled the stage invader off the stage and took him away.  
"Alright," Donny said, putting his blindfold on again, "Let's pretend that never happened and start again. Let's try this from the beginning."


End file.
